Keichi's Christmas
by Asuka la peach
Summary: It's Christmas time and Keichi doesn't know if Bell will like his present. But what did SHE get HIM? Rated PG just cuz i hate the G rating so much. R/R pleez!!
1. shopping time

Disclaimer: I dont own OMG. But I wish I did. Urd is bitchen!!  
  
  
~~~~~~  
"Keichi, do you think Skuld will like this comic?"  
  
Belldandy and Keichi were searching for X-mas presents.  
It was a daunting task (all men hate shopping) but atleast he was alone with belldandy.  
  
"Keichi? Did you here me?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, she'll like that one"   
"Well, I think thats everybody."  
"Yup, we got Urd, Skuld, Banpei...we're good."  
"Lets go home and wrap them, Keichi"  
  
Belldandy walked past Keichi. She was so close he could feel her heart beating.  
The store was crowded to the brim, but at that moment, it felt as if him and  
Belldandy were the only ones there.  
  
They arrived home shortly afterward. They had taken the bullet train, and Keichi  
began hating the fact it was so fast. That ment he had less time with Bell.  
  
"Keichi, come on," Belldandy said "Urd and Skuld will be home soon from the park."  
"OK, coming" Keichi said quickly.  
  
They walked into the house and set the bags down in the living room. They were lucky to get so many things on  
Christmas eve.  
  
"I'll get the wrapping paper. Would you like any tea?"  
"Uh, sure, Bell. Thanks."  
  
Belldandy left the room. 'Oh, God, she's so beautiful' Keichi thought.  
He took a seat on the floor and started to sort the things into piles.  
Urd here, Skuld there, ETC.  
Belldandy soon returned with wrapping paper and a few bows as well as  
Keichi's tea. she handed it to him.  
He took a sip.  
  
"Man, you make the best tea, Bell"  
Belldandy smiled "Iv'e had practice."  
  
They proceeded to wrap the presents.  
Keichi reached for the tape at the same time as Belldandy.  
His hand met heres. Keichi blushed and drew his hand back.  
  
"S-sorry." He managed to stutter.  
"Don't worry about. you can use it first." She smiled again.  
~~~~~~~  
  
They soon finished wrapping and all the presents were under the tree.Urd and Skuld had come back from the park a  
while ago. Skuld was sleeping and Urd was watching TV ("yeah! Go for the eyes! Don't let Supermeanbadguyman beat you!!)  
Belldandy was admiring the tree.  
  
"Oh, isn't it beautiful Keichi?"  
'YOU'RE beautiful' Keichi thought.  
"Yeah, it sure is." He said.  
"well, I'm going to go to bed Keichi.Good night"  
"Good night."  
  
Keichi left the living room and turned right down the hall.  
He soon reached a door that read 'Keichi's shop'  
He opened it and walked in.  
'I hope Bell likes the present I got her.' he thought.  
He slipped into bed without even bothering to get dressed in pajamas.  
He soon fell asleep to the sound of wind against the window.  
~~~~~~~  
  
Asuka: How dod you like it Keichi?  
Keichi: It was great! but what did I get for Bell?  
Asuka: You'll have to wait until the next chapter!!  
Keichi: aaaawww...  
Asuka: BWA HA HA HAAAA!!  
  
(J/K, I'm not evil, I swear!!) 


	2. The present

Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own them!! Leave me alone!  
  
Finally! It's here! (The second chapter a few hours after the first! n__n;;)  
You'll Find out what Keichi got Bell and vise versa. On with the story!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
*YAAAWN*  
Keichi finally woke up. He could here voices in the living room.  
He got out of bed and proceeded to walk towards the big Christmas bonanza.  
  
"Keichi, I absolutely LOVE this DVD. Thanks!" Urd said.  
Keichi had gotten her the Supergoodguyman DVD: Uberfreakybad man strikes back! (n__n;;;)  
"I'm glad you like it." He answered.  
"Open yours now, Skuld." Belldandy said  
"Alright, sis!"  
  
Belldandy handed Skuld a small, square present. skuld took it and ripped off the wrapping.  
  
"OOOH!! This is the comic I need to complete my collection!!!" skuld exclaimed  
"I'm so glad you like it." Belldandy said "But I couldn't have gotten it without Keichi's help."  
  
Keichi, by this time had taken a seat next to Belldandy.  
  
"Aw, it was nothing." Keichi said  
"Thank you thank you thank you!!"  
  
Skuld leaned over and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Keichi, heres your present. It's from me." Belldandy said "I hope you like it" she smiled again. he loved her smile.  
  
Belldandy pointed to a corner of the room. There lay a big box with bright blue wrapping.  
He hadn't noticed that one last night.  
Keichi got up and walked towards the big present.  
He tore off the wrapping and stopped abruptly.  
  
"Belldandy, this is..."  
"A computer! I knew youv'e been wanting one for a while."  
"Bell, how did you afford this?"  
"Iv'e been saving up for it." she said simply "Do you like it?"  
"I love it Bell. Thank you."  
"Hey what did you get Bell, Keichi?" Urd asked  
"Oh, I got you this."  
  
Keichi reached into his pocket and pulled out a small rectangular velvet box.  
He handed it to her.  
She opened it.  
  
"Oh, Keichi, it's beautiful."  
  
It was a silver necklace with amber stones studding the small silver chain.  
  
"My great aunt gave it to me. She said I should give it to someone special." Keichi said.  
"thank you, Keichi. I'll never take it off."  
  
she proceeded to put the necklace on.  
  
"Oh, it looks so nice on you, sis!" skuld said.  
"That's some high quality amber. You aunt must have been loaded, Keichi!" Urd added.  
"She lived comfortabley." Keichi answered.  
"Come on, let's go to that new restaraunt that opened down the street. I won tickets in drawing at the supermarket!" Bell said.  
  
Everybody walked down to the new restaraunt and they had a nice Christmas meal.  
When they got home Keichi hooked up the computer and told Bell he loved it some more.  
And Belldandy never did take off that necklace.  
  
~~~~~~~  
Asuka: You like it?? Huh? Huh????  
Keichi: so thats what I got bell.  
Asuka: Yup. Isn't it nice?  
Keichi: yeah. What a great fic!!  
Asuka: thank you, Keichi. maybe I'll reward with a lemon in some later fic  
Keichi: *TEAR* REALLY?!  
Asuka: Flattery will get you anything, my good man! 


End file.
